Missed Future
by AveryScarlet
Summary: There used to be two foxes, then there was three, then back to two, and then there was one. Everyone knew about the Uzumaki twins, however, none of them knew the cause of the premature death of the older twin. Only those closest to her knew, and all agreed never to speak of her until the time was right. Funny thing about time is that the ghosts of the past will always resurface.


**I already did one Naruto Fanfic about Naruko, but I got curious on the idea if Naruko did exist and how would her future with everyone else be like. I didn't get to get rid of anyone from the next generation so... :P**

* * *

 ** _Missed Future Pt. 1  
_**

-Naruto-

::Dream::

 _"Naruko! Hold on I'll get you out of there!"_

 _"There's no time! Get out of here now before the tunnel collapses!"_

 _"I'm not losing you!"_

 _"I said go! I'm the older twin so I have to take responsibility for what happens to you! You're going to be hokage someday, remember? And I promised mom and dad that I would keep you safe. Even if it means losing my life!"_

 _The ceiling above us was about to give out at any moment. She throws her hirashin kunai at me and cries out, "Hiraishin — San no Dan!(1)" When the kunai touches my forehead protector, I found myself warped back outside in the desert. I dashed straight for the tunnel only for the entrance to finally cave in. "NARUKO!"_

:End of Dream:

"Naruto-kun!" I stirred from my sleep only to find Hinata, Himawari and Boruto hovering over me. I sat up and yawned as Hinata asks me, worried, "Are you alright? You were... calling out her name again." I didn't answer. How can I? I promised myself not to worry Hinata, my own wife, that I still have nightmares about the day I lost her. My sister. Himawari shakes my arm. "Daddy? Were you having a bad dream? I have those too whenever I eat something bad..." I gently ruffle her hair, exactly the way Naruko would back when we were kids. She still did it when we got older but it was seldom since I constantly refused. Now I... miss it.

"Hinata, I think it's time we finally told them about that person."

-Sakura-

"Mama! I'm heading off now!" I hear Sarada call out from the living room. "Good luck on your mission!" I call back as I step out of the balcony. When I heard the apartment door close, I placed down the dried clothes and sigh. My eyes scanned the empty room and soon found myself staring at the family photos. Even though most of them consist of Sarada and I, the first family portrait we've ever had is when Sarada started being happier than me. There was only one photo that stuck out the most. The one of Team 7 back in our genin days. Back when there were two Uzumaki's around. Now there's only Naruto. Naruko disappeared a long time ago without a trace after Kakashi-sensei became the 6th hokage. None of us know what happened to her, even Naruto didn't know where she went.

Not long after, Naruto came back and told us she had died near the borders of Sunagakure. It was the first time I've ever seen Sasuke arrive so fast, I didn't even know the news had reached him when he came running to Naruto's apartment. He and Naruto had a long fight but ended when both of them agreed that she wouldn't have wanted them to argue. As happy as I am that I'm happily married to the man I've had feelings for since I was a child, I would give up anything for Sasuke and Naruto to see Naruko again. She was my best friend and I was ready to toss aside my feelings for Sasuke so that she could be an Uchiha. Now here I am, wearing the symbol that I was so sure to see her wear with pride when she finally married Sasuke.

I still remember how ecstatic all of us were when Naruko told us that Sasuke had suddenly questioned her what her reply would be if he asked her to marry him. I knew that my feelings would always stay one-sided and ironically, the girl kept apologizing to me even though it's been obvious from the beginning. "Silly... I should be the one crying," I recite the exact same words I said to her back then as tears began to flow.

-Normal-

As team Konohamaru try to keep the rampaging panda from causing further damage, four figures stood above the scene on top of a tall building. The adult stretches her arms a bit. "Mmm! It's been a long time since I've been to Konoha! Looks like things changed again while I was gone..." One of the boys looks around in awe. "This is a village!? It's bigger than **Hoshigakure**!" That earns a smack on the head by his younger twin. "Usuratonkachi..." he sighs. R"What was that!?" The girl smacks the back of their heads with her large bag. "Will you two quit it!?" The woman just smiles as the three began to bicker with one another. 'Siblings...' She sighs in her thoughts as she claps her hands, gaining their attention. "Listen up you three! For now you all will refer to me as your sensei! Until I sort things out here in village, you are not allowed to reveal your Clan name! Got it?"

The twins shoot a glare at the other until the woman clicks her teeth, causing them to look away out of fear. Relieved to see that the boys finally understood, she turns and faces the ensuing chaos. "Alright then! As sensei, your first test is to see who gets to take out that panda first before those three genin!" she declares. Noticing how all three of them weren't as hyped up as she was, she instantly had an idea she knew at least two of them wouldn't resist. "Whoever wins gets to eat an extra bowel at that Ramen place I've told you about!" Her smile widens when she felt two figures jump right passed her. She can practically hear their voices despite the far they down.

"I'm going to win first!"

"Shut up Chisaki! I'm going to win first because I'm the eldest!"

"No you're not Renge-neechan~"

"I'm not a girl! My name just happens to be the same as the coolest character ever created by Jiraiya-sama! And he's from The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi!"

"Your mom couldn't exactly name you after the Hokage... I just hope Renge never reads ero-sennin's other novels..." their 'sensei' mutters, the boy beside her nodding in agreement as he watches the two charge. "Aren't you going Daisuke?" He waits for a moment then just casually steps off the ledge. "A show off as ever. Just like his dad," the woman reminisces as her eyes wander to the familiar Hokage rock, with an additional head now added beside Kakashi's. "Hey Renge!" Chisaki calls over to the raven head once they reach the bottom. Just before he could make a snark remark at her, Renge finds himself blown back upwards. "Fūton: Hanachiri Mai (Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance)!"

"You biiiiiiiiiiiiitch!" She just smiles as Renge's voice fades in the distance. Seeing the female genin right below her, Chisaki flips in the air and cries out, "Move out of the way!" What she never expected was to see that girl look up with eyes that shocked her to the core. "That girl has the sharingan...!?" She only knew one person who could use it. 'So she must be...' "Fūton: Rasengan!" Chisaki was suddenly pushed to the side and found her watching as Daisuke drives the wild bear's head into the ground. "Oops..." Daisuke mutters nonchalantly. He lands beside Chisaki and watches as other ninja arrive at the scene and were horrified to see the bear's head stuck to the ground. Chisaki puts a hand on her hip and eyes Daisuke, asking, "Were you trying to kill the poor thing!?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Both look up and watch as Renge finally descends and lands right on top of the bear's body. Renge suddenly springs back to life, searching for the bear as he yells, "Where is it?! I'm going to gonna get that two bowls of ramen even if it kills me!" Looking at one another with similar blank expressions, they turn to the idiot and blurt out at the same time, "You're standing on it." Renge jumps back in surprise only to find himself taken hostage when an arm completely wraps around his torso and is pinned to the ground. "Hey let go!" Mitsuki just smiles and points the tip of his kunai at the boy's throat. "Sorry can't do that," and as he said that, Daisuke and Chisaki found themselves individually facing two other ninja- Sarada and Boruto. Daisuke glares at Boruto, who kindly returned the favor.

Chisaki absolutely detested the sight of Sarada after seeing her sharingan. "Wait!" Konohamaru steps in. "They're just travelers. If they were dangerous, then they wouldn't have been allowed into the village." "Right! Not if I want my pupils to become appointed ninjas of this village!" All three disappeared and then reappeared a little bit closer to Konohamaru, this time with their sensei with them. Because she wore a black cloak and kept her face hidden, Konohamaru couldn't see her face properly. She peers closer to his face, much to his embarrassment. "Hmmm..." she hums, scanning his face. "Konohamaru? Is that you?" He didn't have time to react when he was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"You've grown so much! I can't believe you've nearly gotten past my height! You were so small when you followed Naruto and I like a lost puppy!" This shocks him. It didn't take him long to realize who it is that's crushing him right now. She takes her hood off before both Konohamaru and Boruto fainted. Daisuke slow claps in a deadpan manner. "Congrats, sensei. You just killed the Hokage's son and his pupil."

=Hokage's Office=

"Lord Hokage!" a ninja cries out as he bursts through the door. "What is it?" Naruto stops what he's done, same with Shikamaru. The ninja informs the two, "A strange group of kids appeared out of no where and stopped the wild bear during its rampage in the village! The task was meant for Konohamaru's team to handle." "I don't think a helping hand should be a problem," Shikamaru points out. Shaking his head, the ninja adds on key information, "The one accompanying those children is woman that has the exact same appearance as you, Lord!" Naruto instantly stands up from his seat, nearly causing his chair to fall over. "Did the person you described kept her hair up in twin tails?" The ninja was surprised to hear the exact description before he himself had the chance to.

He hesitantly answers due to Naruto's hard gaze, "Y-Yes. Both Konohamaru and your son fainted a mere second after she showed everyone her face." "No... It couldn't be." After so many years, she couldn't be back. Could she? Seeing that the Hokage was too shocked to give a straight answer, Shikamaru orders the ninja, "Find them and bring them here as soon as possible. We need to make sure they don't mean any harm to the village." As soon as the ninja leaves, Shikamaru sighs and worriedly glances over at his friend as he plops himself back on his chair. "13 years she's been gone... I saw it happen with my own eyes. How-" Naruto stops when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looks up as Shikamaru tells him, "You said only saw the entrance cave in so we searched for as long as possible. It was only proclaimed recently she was KIA after so many years of failing to find her body. I don't know if that's really Naruko, but have faith. If it is her then you know what to do."

=Uchiha Residence=

"I wonder what's going on," Sakura wonders out loud, gazing out the window as smoke begins to rise from the inner part of the village. She heard the news of a wild bear causing havoc but she didn't think it would cause that much trouble foe the Konoha ninja's, even genin could handle it without breaking a sweat. "Mama! I'm home!" Sarada calls out, making Sakura completely forget about what's happened and focus on her daughter. "Welcome home!" she greets her. Just as Sakura was done hanging the laundry, Sarada approached her with this bright smile on her face. Confused, Sakura questions her daughter, "What's wrong? You're never this happy after a mission." 'Especially with Boruto involved,' her thoughts add.

Sarada happily tells her mother, "Konohamaru-sensei let us off early since an old teacher of his literally dropped in and gave us a hand with handling the bear! He did faint a bit before sending us off, but he seemed really happy!" "Really? Was it Ebisu-sensei?" Sakura asks, recalling the closet-pervert. Sarada shakes her head and points at the team 7 photo frame. "Boruto's auntie of course!" That caused Sakura to freeze in her footsteps just after stepping into the house. She watches as Sarada runs over to pick up the photo to get a better look at it. "Why didn't you tell me anything about the Hokage's sister? She's so cool! Not to mention beautiful, I've never seen someone with such long blonde hair before. Though I guess that's what happens if you're the twin sister of someone like the Hokage."

Sarada turns, expecting to see her mother to be overjoyed at the news of the woman's arrival, except what Sarada finds is her mother in tears and had just dropped the basket of clean laundry on the floor. "Mama?" Sakura immediately runs up the stairs, straight to her room to find Sasuke messenger bid still waiting for her on the windowsill.

=Tenten's Weapons Shop=

(Me: Hey I don't know the name of the store. I just remember reading in the epilogue of her complaining how there's too much peace since no one's buying her stuff.)

Tenten thought her day would be as quiet as ever. Since the end of the war, there's been nothing but absolute peace and not a lot of people want to become ninjas like back then. "Maybe Lee was right... this shop is-" Tenten perks her head up when the bell suddenly chimes at the shop entrance. "-And I'm telling you that it wasn't my fault that I lost the list!" yells a boy. She watches as two boys heatedly argue, though it more looked like the louder one was the one doing all the talking while the other one kept silent but maintained his scowl. One boy had spiky hair that was long and shaggy-looking while the other had short unkempt black hair, bangs swept to the side. While both didn't seem similar, the only similar features was their onyx hair and blue eyes.

What caught Tenten's attention the most was the whisker marks that were present on their cheeks. Next to come in was a girl who seemed around the same age as them. For a second, she almost thought the girl was a Hyuga just from her eyes, except they were bluish in color. The girl puts her hands on her hips, frowning as the boys continue to argue. "You twins are so annoying. Why can't you be like sensei? She has a twin and she says they got along just fine! If you both keep this up, you'll ruin my chance to reunite with Toneri-sama!" She clasps her hand together and stares up at the ceiling with hearts in her eyes. Both boys groan and roll their eyes, completely disinterested in her usual delusions. It at least got the twins to stop.

She reminds the two, "Anyway, we're here to restock our supplies, remember? We can't make sensei wait any longer. That means you Renge." Renge groans, asking in a tired tone, "Weren't you the one earlier that kept complaining how almost every store we've gone to has the lowest quality ever? What if it's the same with this one?" Tenten finally spoke up when she see's how tired the three were, "Actually, I happen to be a weapons specialist. So whatever you need, I have! I've collected so much great quality weapons over the years that I wanted to give it to those that deserve it." Chisaki eyes lit up while the boys just sigh in relief. "You both lost the bet so you have to pay for it later," she deviously grins at the two as she approaches Tenten.

Renge shoots a glare at his twin. "This is the last time we make bets with that demon. Got it Daisuke? I'm already trying not to lose with the one we made before we entered the village!" Just as Renge was about to turn, Daisuke bluntly states, "Hn. It's not my fault you're an expert at losing all the time, dobe." "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Just before Renge could land his fist in his brother's face, a woman steps in between the two and grabs his fist. "Don't apply your chakra like that and use them on your allies," and just as she said that, Renge suddenly starts spinning while she still holds onto his fist. Letting go once he slows down, Renge lands on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

The woman lets out a sigh takes off her hood, questioning Daisuke and Chisaki, "Have you guys made any progress yet in replenishing our supplies?" Chisaki happily shows her list to her sensei. "Yes! This store actually sells everything that you've been looking for! Isn't that righ-" Just as Chisaki turns to face Tenten, she finds the woman had strangely disappears from the counter. Looking over, the girl sighs then turns back to the others with her head shaking and shrugs. Daisuke goes to the counter while Chisaki and their sensei help lift a still dizzy Renge back up on his feet and keep him from falling again. He looks over to see Tenten out cold on the ground. "Sensei... I think you should stop revealing your face like that for a while..."

She nervously laughs as she pulls her hood back up, "I guess you're right. Konohamaru and his student did pass out when they saw me." "Speaking of which," Renge brings out two scrolls. "Are we going to keep these two stuck in here forever? The Hokage's not going to like that we're carrying his son around while we're shopping. It's going to be a pain in the ass if we get chased around by this village's ninjas. It's bad enough that we had to tamper with the memories of two of his teammates." Daisuke nods, "As much as I don't like agreeing with him, I have to second this." "Alright... but not before we go to Ichiraku's!" Everyone's eyes lit up. Even Daisuke was ecstatic at the idea but kept his excitement under control unlike the other two.

Chisaki starts cheering as Renge exclaims, "Yes! After 4 years we can finally eat good food!" As all three ran out of the door, the woman walks to the door but stops when she hears a groan from behind her back. Tenten groggily gets up and rubs her head. "Ow..." When she looks at the woman's direction, she was gasps and tries to say something only to find herself speechless as the hooded woman just smiles and closes the door.

=Ichiraku Ramen=

Despite selling instant ramen now, Ayame decided to continue traditionally make ramen even after Teuchi decided to retire. "Aha! Found it!" she heard a voice from behind. She turns and was about to greet the customer but was dumbstruck at who was entering the shop. "Naruto!" she happily greets the man. What surprised her the most was seeing Boruto with him, not to mention three unfamiliar kids as well. It's been a very long time since she's seem her and father's favorite come by, especially after becoming a father then hokage. "Hey Ayame! Huh? Where's the old man?" he asks as they all sat down, noticing the previous owner's presence. She giggles, holding up two already prepared bowls of ramen, "He retired a while back, remember? It's only me and my husband!" "Oh... I see!" Ayame was confused at Naruto's odd smile but still happily serves the group.

She pauses when she notices how strange Boruto was acting. He was shaking and avoiding eye contact with his father. She watches Naruto intently as he takes the first slurp at her ramen, then tenses when she see's him pause for a moment. "It's as great as ever! I'm still glad you decided to follow in his footsteps. By the way, how's he been these days?" As the two continued to chat, Renge was about to ask for another bowl when he notices Boruto sitting quietly in his seat, nervously eyeing his bowl of ramen. "Um... I'm sorry we sort of kidnapped guys," he apologized, nervously scratching the back of his head. Renge isn't one for kidnapping, but after what happened that morning, they couldn't just let him go that easily so there wasn't much of a choice for both ends.

Boruto remained quiet for a minute then finally spoke up, "What did you say to Konohamaru-sensei earlier to allow you guys to kidnapped me..?" "That's..." Naruto stops talking and finds himself frozen in place. "Looks like I caught you," Shikamaru smirks as he, Ino, and Choji step into the building. "Sensei!" The other three attempt to stop him but found themselves stuck in place as well. Ino calls over to Boruto, "Come over here! It's safe now!" He was about to get up until 'Naruto' disappears from his spot and appears right beside him, surprising Shikamaru. "Sorry Shika!" The woman changes back to her normal appearance and uses her hiraishin kunai to break all of the lights, freeing the three and allowing them to make a run for it in separate directions outside. "But I want to get to know my nephew first before I face Hinata or Naruto!"

And with that, she was gone. Along with Boruto.

-Boruto-

=Hokage Rock=

Right when we reappeared at a new location, I force my way out of the lady's hold and jump back a few feet away before she could grab me. "Who are you!? Why do you look like my old man!? And why did you call me 'nephew' -ttebasa!?" I demand. She pauses then bursts out laughing. The three from before appear at her side. My eyes mainly focused on the one that looks me, except his hair slightly resembled his grandfather's. "Boy... Naruto will definitely be pissed to see me since my own nephew doesn't know who I am..." I watch her as she draws back her hood again. The woman holds her hand out and introduces herself, "My name's Naruko Uzumaki. I'm your dad's twin sister." "What? Am I supposed to call you auntie now!?" All three burst out laughing while 'Naruko' starts to turn pink.

Flustered, she stutters, "Y-You don't ha-have to call me that now! I mean I want to get to know you first before I decide to get used to that! -ttebayo!" "Naruko-sensei you're so old now," the girl giggles. My mouth hangs when I see her. I thought she was a cousin of mine or something, but her eyes were pale blue. I couldn't even stop staring at her hair. "Pretty..." I cover my mouth when it accidentally slips out. The one that looks a bit like me rolls on the floor laughing. "Renge! Behave yourself!" 'Naruko' scowls the boy. "Renge?" I thought for a second it was the girl until I notice one of the two boys respond. "Wait... you have a girl's name!?" "Shut up! I happen to be-" the other boy interrupts him by slapping a hand over his mouth. "We get it already! Keep that loud mouth of yours shut, usuratonkachi."

Now that I look at the two side by side, they sort of look similar. Both have whiskers-marks and blue eyes like me, Himawari, and dad. The only difference is that one looks more like 'Naruko' and the other resembles... "You... why do you look like Uncle Sasuke?" All four of them turn their full attention to me.

"Sensei... are you alright?"

"I'm fine Chisaki..."

=Uzumaki Residence=

-Hinata-

It was starting to get late and Boruto hasn't come home yet. I know he's old enough to take care of himself, now that he's a ninja there really shouldn't be anything to be worried about, especially the current age we're in. Then again he does always come home before dinner. "This isn't like him... Maybe I should-" I was surprised when I heard the front door suddenly slide open. "M-Mom?" Relieved, I hurriedly walk out of the kitchen at to the entrance. "Boruto-" Just as I was about to think of a proper lecture for him, I stop in my tracks when I saw that he wasn't alone. "Hey Hinata! It's been a while," Naruko greets with the same big smile Naruto gives me. My eyes go from her to the three other children that stood in front of her with Boruto then back at her.

She nervously scratches her cheek. "Sorry to bring my nephew home so late! Some things happened while I was trying to get to know him a bit and there was a lot of confusion that came with it. It took us a bit longer when it came to Kono-" I didn't waste a single second to hug her. Stunned, she cautiously hugs me back, asking, "Aren't you mad...?" I shake my head, "How can I when my best friend has finally returned home...?" "Mommy?" We pull away to see Himawari. "Is that auntie Naruko!?" Unsure at first, Naruko glances over at me with pleading eyes, but I just silently smile and gesture her that it's fine. Taking a deep breath, I watch as Naruko walks over to the little girl and kneels down on one knee to level her height with Himawari's. "Um... Hi," she nervously greets her niece.

-Me-

After leaving the kids in the living room, Hinata allowed me to enter Naruto's office. As I looked around the room, I caught sight of a old looking box placed on top of his desk. I wander over to it as Hinata says in a quiet tone, "Naruto-kun wouldn't stop searching for you even after everyone else gave up. He knew deep inside that you were still alive and kept telling everyone it wasn't because you were his sister, but you were too stubborn to die like that. The only reason he stopped was because he became hokage and knew he had an obligation to protect the village. It took him a very long time but he's moved past it now... or he tries to pretend he did for his family's sake." I opened the box and blankly stared down at my old orange jacket.

On top of it were three picture frames; one with Naruto and I when we first joined the academy, the second was of Team 7, and the other was a photo of Sasuke and I sitting together on the deck where he would practice his fire release technique. "Say," I spoke up as I held one of the photos close, "how's Sasuke been?" "Naruko-" Before she could say anything, there was a sudden loud bang from outside the room. "Hinata! Boruto! Himarawari! Are you here!?" Naruto!? I'm not ready to face him yet!

-Normal-

+Earlier+

"So this is the home of the Hokage..." Daisuke trails as his two comrades mirrored similar looks of disappointment. "It's pretty..." Renge starts. "Normal..." Both twins finish with a depressed aura hanging above their heads. Chisaki, although she didn't want to admit it, was just as disappointed as the two. 'Naruko-sensei always told us that the Hokage Residence is a home big enough to fit half a clan. Then again she did say that the Fourth lived in a normal home...' She perks up a bit when Himawari lightly tugs the bottom of her skirt. "Chisaki-neechan! Can you tell me more about auntie Naruko?" There was no way she could bring herself to say 'no' to that cute little face, so Chisaki sat down beside Boruto and pat the spot beside her, who blushes at first then quietly sits beside the girl while avoiding her gaze.

"Those boys and I will tell you as much as you need. Right?" "Yeah! There's a lot of amazing things about sensei we'll be glad to tell you!" Renge seemed happy to talk about Naruko with her. Daisuke on the other hand- "I'm not saying anything if that brat over there continues to blush and stare at Chisaki." "What did you say!?" Renge had to appear straight at his twin's side and cover his mouth before he could blurt out another insult. "He didn't mean anything! He's just cranky thanks to his usual daddy-issues!" Daisuke bits his hand in responds, forces Renge to let go and shrill in pain. Both glare at one another and were about to argue but are stopped but Chisaki. "Will you two stop it!?" She takes a deep breath before continuing, "Listen, Naruko-sensei was the one who decided to come back here to Konoha to visit her family and make amends to everyone she knows for her absence. The least one of you can do is not take your frustrations out on us."

Neither of them answer. Chisaki lets out a long sigh and requests, "Can you please keep this to yourselves till we get back to the hotel?" She didn't like it when they argue about their father. Though honestly, Chisaki can't even blame the older twin for his resentment towards the man. "Big brotherDaisuke? Are you okay?" The boy stares at her with wide eyes then immediately goes back original cold exterior and remains silent, crossing his arms and goes back to leaning against the wall. Renge sighs, "This is why sensei didn't want to bring us along..." Boruto continues to observe their actions. 'Renge acts a lot like the old man and Naruko. That Daisuke guy sure has an attitude... what's his deal?' Renge and Chisaki were just about to tell an over-joyed Himawari only to freeze when they hear the front door slide open.

Naruto doesn't bother to take his shoes off and runs straight to the living room. "Welcome home!" Himawari runs to hug the man. While he was briefly distracted by his daughter, Boruto looks around to find that all three had disappeared from the room. Chisaki and Daisuke were able to sneak out through the window without notice. Renge however... "Where's Renge...!?" Chisaki whispers over to Daisuke after seeing him come out alone. Both look around then took a peek through the window and almost fell over at what they saw. Attached to the ceiling was the younger twin, who had panicked when the two left him and jumped at the last minute. "...What is that idiot doing!? We have to do something- Daisuke!?" She starts to panic even more after finding that the older one had disappeared from her side.

Before Chisaki could stand up and search for the boy, she ducks down even further when a knock was heard from the door. She silently peeks from behind the bush and was surprised at who it was.

-Renge-

I don't know how much longer I can hold on! The hokage was very persistent in making sure that there were no strangers in his home. After I heard his voice, I couldn't believe my own teammates had left me behind. Daisuke I can understand, but Chisaki too!? "Boruto!" The hokage comes running in to find his son looking very perplexed at our sudden disappearance. He lets out a relieved sigh and enters the living room. "Where's your mom? There's something I need to talk to to her about." Just hearing his voice this close makes me wish I was better at the transformation jutsu like sensei and the others. "Naruto-kun!" When I heard the Seven Hokage's voice come closer, I almost wanted to allow Daisuke to successfully putting me out of my misery like he's wanted to every time I pull a stunt like this.

Hinata runs down the stairs and stops when she sees her husband. While his eyes were focused on his kids, I whistle over to her and silently plead for help. She tries to grab his attention, "Naruto-kun, welcome home! Himawari and I just finished cooking dinner. Boruto came straight home after finishing his mission." "Hinata... I know she's here." The room went dead silent. Thanks to that I became so scared on the idea of getting spotted by the hokage thaf I started losing focus on controlling my chakra and slowly began losing my grip on the ceiling. 'You have to be kidding me! C'mon refocus like sensei has taught you and concerntrate!' Instead of my chakra regathering in my palms, they dispersed in my left hand and right hand from the sudden build up. 'I'm dead!' Just when I thought I was done for, there was a sudden knock at the door.

"I-I'll get it!" While both adults hurriedly went to see who it was, Chisaki carefully opens the window and motions for me to follow while making sure she isn't spotted. I instantly released myself from the ceiling and zipped straight for the window. Once I was outside, Chisaki's first action was giving me a swift knock to the head. "Ow! What-" She shushes me and points to the direction of the front door. I curiously over look over her shoulder then found myself doing a double take the second I see the man.

-Normal-

Hinata opens the door and lets out a gasp, surprised at who was at their doorstep. "Is Naruto here?" Sasuke questions, his voice eerely monotonous than usual. "Sasuke?" Hinata steps to the side to allow Naruto to step forward, visibly confused not only at his friend's appearance at his doorstep - which was actually a normal thing for him to do - but at the man's unannounced return to the village. He would have sent a messenger eagle beforehand that he'd be back. But this soon? Suspicious, Naruto questions, "When did you get back? Didn't you tell me this morning you were leaving again?" "Something came up," was his answer. "I heard there were unregistered traveler's that entered the village so I came back as soon as possible. It'd be troublesome to lose our hokage again after he was easily kidnapped during the chuunin exams."

"H-Hey! You don't have to bring it up like that!" Upstairs, Naruko carefully gathers her belongings from the box and carefully tries to make her exit through the window without being noticed. "Does Sakura know you're still here?" Naruto asks. Out of no where, Sasuke's eyes darken as he answers harshly, "What I do or where I am is none of her concern. She should just focus raising our daughter to live up to the Uchiha name." This caught both Hinata and Naruto off guard. They're familiar with Sasuke's harsh nature but that was in the past, this is the first in ages since either have seen that angered expression in his eyes. Naruto instinctively steps in front of hid wife as he secretly slides a kunai from him sleeve and to his hand. "You know Sakura would cry if she heard you say that..." Naruto's mouth twitches in his forced smile.

The one thing that confirmed his suspicions was when Sasuke said this, "I don't care. She's an Uchiha now. Uchiha's don't show their emotions, because that is the ninja way." Before Naruto could act, the fact was a step ahead as he already had his own weapon drawn to the Hokage's neck, a weapon that only Naruto recognized as it was only his father and sister that used it. "Where did you get that hiraishin kunai?" he demands, preparing his nine-tail beast mode. Before the fake could answer, the real Sasuke appears behind his back with his katana held across his neck. "That's what a fool used to say a long time ago." Sasuke takes the hiraishin kunai from his duplicates hand and stares at it, also recognizing who it truly belonged to. "You better answer now or else you'll get more than a simple interrogation."

Not wanting him to get caught, Renge jumps out of the bushes and aims to kick the back of the Uchiha's head while Chisaki prepares to use dojutsu in the even Sasuke overpowers the two. Sasuke forces himself to let go and focus on Renge, catching his foot before it could make contact with the side of his head. "Now Daisuke!" both cry out, causing all three adults to watch with wide eyes as Daisuke reverts back and turns with an already made Ransengan aimed at Sasuke's torso. He activates his sharingan in an attempt to place the boy under a genjutsu, however, Daisuke saw through this and activates his own as a counter. "Papa!" Everyone stops at the sudden appearance of Sarada, who was panting after having ran a long distance to find him. Daisuke loses concentration and his rasengan disperses as he re-shifts his focus on Sarada.

"Shit... Daisuke we've talked about this! She isn't-" Renge was cut off as Daisuke past Sasuke, who was still comprehending the fact there was another who had the sharingan, only to snap out to see the boy charge straight for his daughter. "Stop it Daisuke!" Chisaki tries to stop the boy but is subdued by Shikamaru, who had brought a few others with him. Renge forces his way out of Sasuke's grasp and dashes after his twin. "Don't be an idiot! She's done nothing wrong so don't even think of touching her!" Just as he was about to stop his hotheaded twin, Renge was about to perform a genjutsu in order to at least slow down his twin until a woman steps in front of Sarada and uses her hand to block the tip of the blade from stabbing either of them. "Sensei!" Chisaki gasps as she watches the kunai sink into Naruko hand.

Daisuke freezes in places, staring straight at the bloodied hand and up at its owner with horrified eyes. Renge was also horrified at what his brother just done, but he shakes it off and takes the opportunity to knock him out with a genjutsu now that his guard is taken down.

-Me-

Catching the boy, I painfully take out the kunai from my hand and toss it to Renge to hold on to. Since the hood of my cloak was still concealing my identity, I lift Daisuke up in my arms and whistle for Renge and Chisaki to come to my side. Renge simply runs over while Chisaki uses the hirashin kunai she got from me and uses the flying thunder god technique to escape Shikamaru's grasp and reappears at my side. "Hold on to me," I order them. Just as I was about to get us out of here, Sasuke grabs my shoulder to stop me from moving. "Naruko... is that you?" I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even breath properly to hear Sasuke's voice so close after many years. Just as I was about make my first move, Daisuke suddenly wakes up and forces himself out of my grasp, hitting a certain pressure point on my right arm to paralyze it.

"Wait! Don't do anything rash!" It was too late. Daisuke had already reached Sasuke before I could reach out with my other arm. "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" I gasp when I see a throw one shuriken, perform several hand seals and creates more than a thousand in front of him. Naruto was quickly reacts by entering his kyuubi chakra mode and shields his friends just in time before anyone could get hurt from Daisuke's uncontrolled jutsu. Still unable to use my arm, I'm forced to resort to creating the signs with my fingers and prepare to teleport us to the marked location I made prior. Right underneath me, Renge pushes himself away and runs after his brother. At first I thought he was going to stop the fight, but what Renge does next shocks all of us, even Daisuke.

"Katon... Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

I shield Chisaki as a large, roaring ball of fire is breathed towards the others. "Naruto! Sasuke!" I cry out.

-Daisuke-

"You idiot!" I punch the back of his head, forcing Renge to cancel out the jutsu. "Don't go obliterating the Hokage! You can kill the Uchiha but not everyone else!" Rubbing the back of his head, Renge glares and whines like usual, "It was all I could think of, okay!? If you think a that lame shuriken jutsu like that can stop them then your ego is bigger than I thought. If you think you can take on a couple of jōnin and the kage of a village, then you go ahead!" Before I could think of a quick retort that would shut him up, Renge suddenly pushes me and jumps back before a giant fist could get a hold of either of us. I turn my head to see that the hand belonged to the big man that was with that other guy who stupidly tried to catch Naruko-sensei. Only a fool would think she would let her guard down so easily.

"You two are good-" Renge suddenly disappears from my sight is pinned to the ground not too far away by Naruto. I was about to rescue my idiot twin only for the end of a katana in my face. "But you both lack focus." My temper flares when we make eye contact. "Don't you dare lecture me! You have no right after what you put her through!"

-Renge-

Crap he's doing it again! When I see the two haven't left yet, I yell, "Sensei, Chisaki! Run! Daisuke won't be able to hold himself much longer! I'll try my best to calm him down, but you both have to run!" "But-" Naruko-sensei stops Chisaki when she takes a step forward. Despite not seeing her face, I knew she was just as scared as Chisaki at the idea of leaving us in the hands of her friends. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" I heard Daisuke cry out. Barely able to reach into my pouch, I crush the gas bomb in my hand and grit my teeth as it explodes. The smoke gave me enough cover and forced the Hokage to revert back to normal from the disgusting gas that surrounds the two of us.

As soon as I leapt out, Daisuke was just about to attack the man with the one technique Naruko-sensei forbid him to use.

"You better not do it! You'll really kill him if you do it!"

The moment the katana was covered in Chidori current, all I could see was an electrical discharge violently flies in the air. I was somehow able to see the lady from the weapon shop arrive with another stranger with very large eyebrows. "Wait, Naruko!" I heard the Hokage's voice from behind call out the moment I felt the presence of both her and Chisaki disappear. Daisuke was using his sharingan again, and I knew he didn't care if anyone saw, all he cared about was releasing the hatred that's been building up for years. Despite the danger, I brush it aside and dash towards them to stop my twin from killing himself and the man he's hated for ages. "Wait!" The Hokage abruptly grabs me just as I was about to get close to either of them. "If you jump in there, you'll get hurt!"

I struggle to get out of his hold as cry out, "I'm the older twin! I have to take responsibility for what happens to him!" The hokage stiffens at my words. When I sense him lower his guard, I take the chance to kick him in the gut and force my way out after he buckles on his knees. Some of the streams came in contact with my body, slightly burning into the skin of my limbs. I didn't care. All that mattered was that I reach Daisuke and stop him.

"Give it up already! You and I know you can't beat him! He and the Hokage are the strongest shinobi in the entire world!"

"I won't and I don't care what he is! This bastard has to pay for what he's done to her!"

"You can't always explode whenever you see his face or hear his name! Sasuke has done nothing except do what she force him to promise! You and I know from her stories that he's not the type of man to go back on his promises, even if he's forced to make them! I'm just as upset as you but I want to hear the truth instead of jumping to conclusions!"

Daisuke glances at me with sad eyes but immediately goes back to glaring at Sasuke. He pushes forward and yells, "You weren't there! I saw it all happen, how much pain she experienced when she saw him! You were too weak as usual to follow us and I had to watch by myself! She cried, Renge. Naruko never cries and she did because of him!" By the time I was able to reach him, Daisuke had completely lost control and we were both caught in a rebound. I fell next to Daisuke and felt the side of my head hit the concrete, I saw my twin's harshly hit the floor on the back. Before everything went dark, everyone surrounds him while I was picked up by the Hokage.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
